Ya lo sabia
by MoniBolis
Summary: Booth regresa a trabajar despues de recuperar su memoria. B&B ONE SHOT. Mi primer fic de Bones


- ¿Qué harás?- Sweets le preguntó con mucho interés a Booth. Se encontraban en la oficina del psicólogo.

- No empieces Sweets- Booth se puso la mano la frente - ¿Por qué debo hacer algo? Es algo que simplemente esta ahí…y así lo pienso dejar-

- No puedes negar tus sentimientos, debes manejarlos-

Booth se inclino hacia a tras. – Talvez no sea nada-

- No agente Booth, no retroceda. El sueño que experimentó durante su coma le dio las claves de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia con la Dra. Brennan-

- Está bien,…solo…solo estoy enamorado de ella-

- Bien, empecemos con un plan…-

-¿Plan? No lo tomes a mal Sweets, pero en cuestiones del amor, no tomare tu consejo-

- Booth es importante mi consejo profesional. Además acabas de recobrar la memoria, y hoy será tu primer día de regreso al trabajo. Es mucho para que lo enfrentes solo-

- Si…prefiero solo- Booth le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro de Sweets. – Nos vemos, no quiero llegar tarde-

- ¡Regresé!- Booth entró al laboratorio. Todos lo recibieron con felicidad.

- Hola cariño- Ángela le dio un gran abrazó - ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Mejor, ahora que recuerdo todo-

- Hermano- Hodgins le dio un abrazo con una palmada en la espalda.

- Bienvenido de regreso- Cam le sonrió

Booth vio a lo lejos a Brennan. Ella se encontraba muy enfocada examinando unos restos que no noto el alboroto.

- Hola Bones- Booth se acercó a la mesa.

- Oh, hola Booth. No sabía que regresabas hoy-

Booth se sintió un poco desilusionado.- Si, regresé…escucha Brennan… Temperance…me preguntaba si podíamos hablar en…- Booth trago saliva- …hablar en privado-

-¿De qué?- pregunto Brennan al mismo tiempo que examinaba un peroné.

- ¿De que? Pues para eso es la platica, no te puedo decir el tema que vamos hablar, porque…bueno porque estaríamos hablando del tema-

- ¿Ese no es tu propósito? ¿Hablar?-

- Si, quiero hablar; pero en privado- Booth se frustraba más y más con la conversación.

- Booth, Brennan- Cam llegó hasta ellos. – Tienen un caso-

- ¡Si!- Booth levantó su mano para que Brennan la chocara. La doctora lo hizo sin mucho entusiasmo. – Estamos de regreso nena-

-Bien que tenemos- Booth sonreía

- Parace ser un cuerpo adulto, masculino con laceraciones en el costado izquierdo-

- Bien-

- Booth tu me dijiste que no debía sonreír en una escena del crimen-

-¡Oh! Si claro- Booth se puso los lentes obscuros y camino por la escena. Era en un parque descuidado, y solitario. El lugar perfecto para dejar un cadáver. Booth tomo notas, y hablo con los oficiales de policía. Pero su mirada se distraía en busca de Brennan.

-Llevarán todo al Smithsonian- Brennan le informo a Booth

- Bones…te amo- Booth se arrepintió en el mismo segundo que termino la frase.- …te amo como una buena compañera- le dio una palmada en el hombro.- En la armada siempre les decimos a nuestros compañeros 'te amo'-

- Bien – Brennan se alejo dejando a Booth muy avergonzado

- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Ángela se sentó junto a Booth

- Bien, llevamos algunas pistas en el caso…-

- No, Booth- Ángela lo interrumpió.- Me refiero a Temperance, te he visto mirándola con ojos de cachorrito abandonado-

- ¿Tan mal?-

- Si –

- ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?-

- Cariño, solo díselo- Ángela le froto la espalda para reconfortar a Booth

- Ya se lo dije…más o menos...-

- Bueno con ella hay que ser más directo-

- Más directo- Booth se levantó y saco el pecho. - ¡Más directo! Iré a su oficina ahora mismo y solo le diré-

- Así se habla- Ángela lo apoyo pero Booth no camino. - ¿Booth?-

El agente del FBI se sentó nuevamente.- Esperare hasta mañana-

Ángela solo le sonrió antes de irse y seguir con su trabajo

- Bien hecho- Hodgins felicitó a Booth, después de 3 días de investigación atraparon al asesino del "lacerado en el parque"

- Gracias, se siente bien estar de regreso y atrapar a los chicos malos.-

- Buen trabajo de todos ustedes- Cam le dijo a todo el staff

- Gracias- Brennan le dijo a su superiora.- Estaré en mi oficina, trabajando en un capitulo de mi nuevo libro- la dra. Se refugio en su lugar de trabajo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Booth.

- Ahora o nunca o campeón- Hodgins le dio un pequeño empujón

-¿Qué acaso todo mundo la lo sabe?- Todos asintieron

- Los dejaremos solos- le dijo con una sonrisa Cam

- Bones ¿Podemos hablar?- se paro en el marco de la puerta

- Adelante Booth- Brennan trabajaba en su computadora.- Me olvide de que querías hablar conmigo.-

- Bones…- Booth sintió sus manos sudar y su corazón latir más rápido.- Estoy enamorado de ti.- Espero la reacción de Brennan. Pero ella no dijo nada. Ni parecía sorprendida. - ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?-

- Si Booth, esperaba que elaboraras más-

- ¿Elaborar más? ¿Te acabo de decir que estoy locamente enamorado de ti?-

- ¿Eso es todo de lo que querías hablar?-

- Si-

- Bueno, eso ya lo sabía- Brennan siguió con su trabajo

- ¡¿Ya lo sabías?- Booth tomó el cable de la computadora y lo jalo cortando la electricidad

- Estaba en el ultimo capitulo- se quejo Bones

- Lo siento Bones…no espera… ¡¿Ya sabías?-

- Si, desde hace unas semanas, cuando tuviste tu recuperación y terapia, pude analizar ciertos comportamientos y llegue a la conclusión de que sientes cierta atracción física, y emocional hacia mi persona-

- ¿Y?- Booth tragó saliva.- ¿Tu no sientes nada por mi?-

- A decir verdad, yo…siento cierta atracción fisica y emocional hacia ti-

- Quieres decir que…-

- Si quieres etiquetarlo, estoy enamorada de ti- Booth tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-

- Primero pensé que afectaría nuestro trabajo, pero desecha tal lógica.-

- Entonces ¿quieres salir a cenar?-

- Creo que es muy pronto- dijo secamente Brennan.- No me mal interpretes, saldremos en citas sociales, tendremos relaciones intimas…-

- No lo digas así Bones-

- …y en el futuro tendremos una relación del tipo monógama de largo plazo. Pero creo que es muy pronto… -

Booth se acerco a Bones y le dio un beso para que dejara de hablar.

- ¿Cena el viernes?- preguntó después de terminar el besó.

- Muy pronto…mejor el sábado- Bones lo besó esta vez a él.

**Fin**

**ANUNCIO DESCARADO DE MI PARTE: tengo un webcomic que se actualiza los lunes y viernes. Busquen el link en mi perfil**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer


End file.
